Cute Bunny
by parkwoojin's
Summary: [SPIN-OFF WILD CAT] "aku hanya menampung kucing, rawatlah—siapa tau dia hybrid yang sedang heat" tags; Park Woojin ; Ahn Hyungseob ; Jinseob ; produce 101 season 2 ; wanna one ; yueha ent.


_**no proofread :)**_

Woojin merutuk dalam hati, ia sungguh kesal. Pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu polisi datang untuk melakukan razia di sebuah klub. Sial nya woojin masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Kalau ketahuan , sudah bisa di pastikan ia tidak akan menamatkan jenjang SMA nya.

Sial kuadrat, kunci mobilnya ada pada sepupu nya yang tadi datang bersamanya. Woojin memberhentiknan sebuah taksi, ia ingin pulang dan meredam amarahnya.

Sampainya di gedung apartemen, woojin melihat seekor kelinci berdiam diri didepan pintu gedung apartemennya, woojin tak mau ambil pusing dan mengabaikan kelinci yang sepertinya setengah basah itu.

Woojin terkejut ketika ia masuk ke dalam lift , kelinci yang ia temui didepan tadi juga ikut masuk bersama nya. Woojin sedikit ngeri , pasalnya gelagat kelinci itu aneh. Menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"hei , kau bukan zombie seperti di film-film kan?" tanya woojin pada kelinci kecil itu. Bodoh memang, kelinci mana bisa bicara.

Woojin beringsut ke sudut lift, menunggu lift sampai dalam keadaan setengah takut.

Ting` , lift terbuka dan woojin segera berlari menuju unit nya—dengan kelinci yang ikut mengejarnya.

Saking takutnya woojin berkali-kali salah menekan angka kombinasi apartemennya. Sampai Kang Daniel , sepupunya ,datang dan mengangkat tubuh kecil si kelinci.

"ini kunci mobil mu, aku tak tau kau punya kelinci" kata Daniel.

"sial , hyung. Kelinci ini mengikutiku dari tadi. Gelagat nya aneh, aku khawatir kalau ia benar-benar zombie"

Daniel tertawa, "kebanyakan nonton film ya? Kelinci lucu begini kau bilang zombie"

Pintu unit woojin akhirnya terbuka, "pulang lah hyung, bawa kelinci itu bersamamu. Aku ingin istirahat"kata woojin. Baru saja hendak menutup pintu , Daniel menahannya.

"aku hanya menampung kucing, rawatlah—"Daniel kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik, "—siapa tau dia hybrid yang sedang heat"

Woojin hanya diam ketika Daniel meletakkan kelinci kecil itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dia terpaksa membawa masuk kelinci kecil itu. Ia membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang dan mengangkat tinggi kelinci itu. Memandang nya intens , mencari petunjuk yang menentukan kelinci ini hybrid atau bukan. Sayangnya , tidak ada. Gelagat kelinci itu makin aneh, suhu tubuh nya yang setengah basah jadi meningkat. Kelinci itu menggeliat membuat tubuh kecil nya terlepas dari genggaman woojin. Mulut keduanya bertemu.

Woojin tercengang.

"kau benar-benar hybrid" –gumamnya. Detik pertama ia kagum dengan transformasi si kelinci, detik kedua ia menyeringai ketika wajah kelinci mulai terlihat.

Wajah memerah , mata sayu dan mulut terbuka, "nghh, mhh p-panasshh" desis si hybrid.

Ia menatap woojin dengan mata sayu nya, tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menggambar pola abstrak pada dada woojin. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan _miliknya_ sendiri. "nghh.."

"hey kelinci, siapa nama mu?" tanya woojin, suaranya memberat. Napsu mulai menutupi dirinya. Penis kecil kelinci ini ada di atas perutnya, berpandangan langsung pada kedua netra nya. Mana sanggup woojin.

"nh, s-seobhh seobi-hh" –woojin langsung membalikkan posisinya, ia mengurung kelinci itu di bawahnya.

"baiklah seobi, namaku woojin. Kau milik ku sekarang"

Woojin membalikkan posisi mereka, menempatkan tubuh hyungseob di bawah nya, tangan hyungseob masih sibuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri, sementara woojin melumat kasar bibir hyungseob. Memasukkan lidah dan mulai bergelut didalam sana. Sebelah tangan woojin ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing seragam nya. Membuang seragam itu sembarang.

Woojin menurun kan ciumannya ke perpotongan leher hyungseob, si pemuda park menuntun tangan hyungseob untuk memegang miliknya , memanjakan _milik_ woojin yang masih terbalut celana.

"mh—ngh"desah woojin tertahan. Merasa enak dengan sentuhan hyungseob.

"ahh jinie—hn" hyungseob menggeliat ketika woojin menghisap kuat lehernya.

"sial" umpat woojin pelan.

ia mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan celana dan mulai memposisikan kejantannya di depan lubang hyungseob. Ia membuka lebar kaki si hybrid, mengelus dinding nya perlahan.

"ahh—mh wo—hn-woojin"

Woojin memposisikan kejantanannya, bersiap untuk memasuki hyungseob.

"ini tidak akan sakit"kata woojin. Hyungseob menatapnya takut tatkala ujung penis woojin mulai memasuki nya.

Woojin mencium bibir hyungseob dalam , berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit hybrid lucu ini. hyungseob menekan tengkuk woojin demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan pergumulan itu terus berlanjut hingga pagi hari.

.

.

Mereka melewati malam dengan penuh suara desah dan kenikmatan. Setahu woojin, masa _heat_ seorang hybrid itu 4-7 hari. Woojin sih tidak masalah jika harus membolos sekolah untuk membantu si hybrid memuaskan gairahnya. Hanya saja, woojin masih sayang nyawa. Ayah nya bisa langsung menguburkan woojin jika ia tak sekolah dengan baik di seoul.

Pikir woojin , hybrid yang sedang _heat_ punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan napsu yang meningkat, ternyata tidak. Mau tidak mau woojin menelpon wali kelas nya dengan suara yang ia buat-buat serak, pura-pura sakit.

Beruntung woojin dan hormone remaja nya sangat baik, jadi hybrid kelinci yang sedang dalam masa heat nya ini tak perlu merasa tersiksa.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, dan seperti nya hyungseob sudah melewati masa heat nya. Wajah nya memerah malu ketika ia membuka mata , pandangannya tertuju pada dada telanjang woojin. Kulit yang tan itu begitu menarik atensi nya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh, membuat woojin terbangun.

"kau sudah bangun? Tidak heat lagi?" tanya woojin dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Ia memegang tangan hyungseob didadanya dan menjauhkannya dari sana.

"kenapa?" tanya nya lagi.

"warnanya berbeda dengan kulit seobi" jawab hyungseob pelan.

Woojin terkekeh, "akhirnya kita bisa bicara dengan normal" katanya. Selama enam hari ini mereka sama sekali tak bicara dengan benar. Hybrid yang sedang heat itu mengerikan.

"nah sekarang ayo mandi!" ajak woojin, ia mengangkat tubuh polos hyungseob dan meletakkannya didalam bath up, mengisi nya dengan air hangat kemudian ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Jika pertemuan pertama mereka woojin menatap hyungseob penuh napsu, maka sekarang tidak. Ia –apa ya, ia seperti menemukan alasan nya untuk menahan diri (woojin tak pernah menahan diri, untuk hal apapun sebelumnya) , wajah polos nan lugu milik hyungseob melunturkan sisi keras dalam diri woojin. Wajah menggemaskan itu menarik habis sisi liar woojin, hanya menyisakan kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Woojin tidak akan ke klub malam lagi. Woojin tidak akan bermain-main lagi.

Woojin ingin menjaga kelinci lucunya.

.

.

Daniel menunggu cukup lama didepan unit woojin, sepupunya bilang ia ada di apartemennya dan sudah sepuluh menit Daniel tak kunjung di bukakan pintu.

Daniel menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya pada arloji. Ia bosan.

"k-kau boleh masuk" suara takut itu terdengar, Daniel menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan wajah menggemaskan mengintip dari celah pintu apartemen woojin.

Daniel tersenyum, tadi nya ia ingin marah karena telah di buat menunggu. Tapi tidak jadi karena yang membuka kan pintu wujud nya terlalu lucu dan polos, mana tega Daniel. Kalau saja yang membuka pintu adalah woojin, sudah Daniel pastikan sepupu nya itu tak akan selamat.

Daniel duduk di ruang tengah menunggu sepupu nya selesai mandi. Tepat di sisi nya di sofa yang berbeda, pemuda manis si pembuka pintu duduk dengan kaki terangkat, menatap Daniel bingung.

"aku sepupu woojin, Daniel" ujar Daniel memperkenalkan diri, ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Daniel , hyungseob menjawab , "aku hyungseob"

Woojin mengajarkannya untuk tidak menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka , Daniel menoleh , "apa kata ku , dia hybrid kan, tapi dia tak terlihat seperti hybrid, mana telinga dan ekor nya?" tanya Daniel.

"saat aku mengubahnya menjadi manusia, dia masih punya telinga dan ekor kelinci. Aku lupa kapan dua organ itu menghilang, mungkin setelah heat nya."jawab woojin sambil menyuguhkan sekaleng kopi untuk Daniel.

"wow, kalian bercinta?" pertanyaan yang retoris.

Woojin menghampiri hyungseob dan menyuruh nya berdiri agar ia bisa duduk, sedangkan hyungseob berpindah pada pangkuan woojin.

"aku tau kau iri hyung, kenapa tidak mencium rooney dan peter juga, atau kucing-kucing pinggir jalan yang kau pungut, siapa tau salah satu diantara mereka hybrid"

Daniel terkekeh, "kau pernah dengar cerita bahwa hybrid akan datang sendiri menghampiri _mate_ nya? Hybrid ku juga akan menghampiri ku nanti. Seperti kelincimu"

"terserah kau saja hyung, aku tak peduli"

.

.

Hari hari woojin menjadi lebih berwarna sejak kelinci kecilnya hadir dalam kehidupannya. Hyungseob dan tingkah bodoh nya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi woojin.

Sikap bergantung hyungseob membuat woojin merasa menjadi orang paling istimewa. Ada rasa ingin melindungi tubuh kecil itu.

Woojin menyayangi hyungseob, ia menyayangi kelinci lucu nya.

* * *

 _akhirnya bisa ngepost '-'  
_

 _spin off nya udah lama di laptop, tapi ga sempet up , belakangan ini dirumah cuma numpang ishoma doang :'D_

 _sengaja enaena nya ga di jabarin '-' disimpen aja buat project yg lain,wkwk_


End file.
